Blog użytkownika:Pixel92/Nowy rozdział historii Berk
Cześć, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj. Liczę, że wam się spodoba. W razie jakichkolwiek sugestii, piszcie w komentatrzach, będę zobowiązany. Miłej lektury ;) Prolog Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi , zanurzając wyspę Berk w pomarańczowym blasku. Osada na wyspie nie imponowała rozmiarami, ledwie kilkanaście drewnianych domów stłoczonych obok siebie. W jednym z nich, przy stole zawalonym projektami i rysunkami siedział przywódca klanu. Był to wysoki mężczyzna z burzą kasztanowych włosów na głowie, jego policzki pokrywała szczecina kilkudniowego zarostu. Skupiony na pracy, nie zauważył kobiety wchodzącej do jego samotni. - Wszystko w porządku? – Spytała. – Nie wychodzisz stąd od dwóch dni. - C-co? Tak – odpowiedział wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Muszę zrobić spis zapasów i uzupełnić to, czego brakuje. Wkrótce spadną pierwsze śniegi. - Czkawka – rzekła powoli Valka podchodząc do syna. – Wiesz, ze nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam, prawda? Pyskacz chętnie ci pomoże, podobnie jak my wszyscy. Wystarczy tylko poprosić. - Wiem, ale wolę sam wszystkiego dopilnować. – Odwrócił się do niej. – Chcę być pewny, że Berk jest dobrze przygotowane. - Nie oszukasz matki. Siedzisz tu, odkąd Astrid poleciała do ruin Sanktuarium smoków. - Mamo, to już cztery dni – powiedział odkładając ołówek. – Powinna już dawno wrócić. - Nie martw się tak – powiedziała wychodząc. – Przecież jest z nią Eret. - I tym się właśnie martwię – mruknął do siebie Czkawka, wracając do swoich obowiązków. Tymczasem w Smoczym Sanktuarium, a raczej tym, co z niego zostało, Astrid siedziała przy niewielkim ognisku, oparta o Wichurę. Eret leżał na trawie naprzeciw niej, wpatrzony w ogromną dziurę w lodowym „dachu”, powstałej po bitwie o Sanktuarium z siłami Drago, rozegranej trzy lata wcześniej. - Możesz mi przypomnieć, co my tu w ogóle robimy? – Spytał, podnosząc głowę. - Valka zostawiła tutaj własną wersję Księgi Smoków. Mamy ją znaleźć – odrzekła spokojnie, głaszcząc swojego smoka. - Szukamy od trzech dni i nic! Astrid, minęły trzy lata. Ta księga mogła już dawno przepaść, mogła zostać zniszczona, skradziona lub cokolwiek! - Fakt, ale… - urwała patrząc na Wichurę. – Co jest mała? Smok, poruszył niespokojnie głową, jego źrenice zmieniły się w wąskie, pionowe kreski. Wtedy Astrid usłyszała coś jakby męskie krzyki, niewyraźne, tłumione odgłosem fal, uderzających o klif. Ktoś jeszcze był na wyspie. Pytanie brzmiało kto i po co? Tego trzeba się było dowiedzieć. - Eret, zgaś ogień. Wsiadaj na Czaszkochrupa i wracaj na Berk. Powiedz o wszystkim Czkawce. - Mam cię tu zostawić samą? Oszalałaś? -Nie pora teraz na kłótnie, chyba nie tylko my interesujemy się tą księgą. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła w głąb wyspy. Wichura za nią. „Czkawka mnie zabije”, pomyślał Eret w drodze na Berk. Rozdział pierwszy Było już późno, z całą pewnością zdrowo po północy, lecz Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć. Chodził nerwowo po swoim pokoju, obserwowany przez Szczerbatka. Smok leżał na swoim kamiennym „łóżku”, zwinięty w kulkę, wodząc wzrokiem za swoim przyjacielem. - Coś jest nie tak – powiedział Czkawka, bardziej do siebie niż do swojego smoka. – Astrid nigdy nie znikała na tak długo. Szczerbatek odpowiedział mu pomrukiem. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, czy przyznawał chłopakowi rację, czy prosił go by się zamknął, bo jest późno. Czkawka podszedł do okna i spojrzał w niebo. Było bezchmurne i usiane gwiazdami. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, dlaczego czuje taki niepokój. Nie wątpił, że Astrid sobie poradzi, w końcu była silniejsza od niego, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, jednak czułby się lepiej, mogąc być z nią. Jego wzrok powędrował na wielki pomnik jego ojca, Stoicka Ważkiego. - Tato – powiedział cicho. – Daj mi jakiś znak, powiedz co mam robić, sam sobie nie poradzę. W tym momencie Szczerbatek podniósł głowę i spojrzał na schody, a sekundę później rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Czkawka zbiegł szybko, by otworzyć. Okazało się, że na progu stoi Pyskacz, wyraźnie czymś poruszony i zdyszany. - Czkawka – wydyszał. – Musimy pogadać. - Co jest aż tak ważne, że nie może zaczekać do rana? – Spytał zaciekawiony wódz. W tej samej chwili Pyskacz zrobił krok w lewo, a zza jego pleców wyłonił się Eret. - Eret! – Zawołał Czkawka. – Gdzie jest Astrid? Miała być z tobą! - Ktoś był na wyspie, kazała mi wracać, żeby ciebie powiadomić – rzekł powoli syn Ereta. - A ty posłuchałeś i zostawiłeś ją tam samą? – Młody wódz nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – A niech to! Szczerbatek! Smok pojawił się chwilę później, najwyraźniej słyszał o czym rozmawiał jego jeździec, bo był wyraźnie rozbudzony i rwał się do lotu. Czkawka natychmiast go dosiadł i już szykował się do startu, gdy odezwał się Pyskacz. - Nie zapominaj kto to jest. To Astrid Hofferson. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma sobie tam poradzić sam, to tylko ona – powiedział. - Pyskacz, zrozum – zaczął Czkawka. – Nie zamierzam siedzieć i czekać na jej powrót. Cokolwiek się stanie, chcę być przy niej. Szczerbatek wydał z siebie długi pomruk i potrząsnął nerwowo głową, co było jasnym komunikatem: „Skończcie to gadanie, trzeba się spieszyć!” Młody wiking nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela swojego ojca, wzbił się na swojej Nocnej Furii w mrok nocy zmierzając do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tymczasem Astrid podkradała się do źródła głosów przez bujne zarośla dawnej kryjówki Valki i jej smoków. Spomiędzy liści, wyraźnie widziała ogień wielu pochodni. Słyszała wydawane krzykiem rozkazy i przekleństwa. Zastanawiała się kim mogli być ci ludzie. Obserwowała ich jakiś czas i nie zauważyła, że rozeszli się po wyspie odcinając jej drogę ucieczki. W dłoniach mieli topory, miecze i łuki, więc o ucieczne na grzbiecie Wichury nie mogło być mowy. - Szukać księgi, jeżeli zostały tu jakieś smoki, zabić. – Astrid usłyszała te słowa tak wyraźnie, jakby mężczyzna, który je wypowiedział stał kilka metrów od niej. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków w swojej kryjówce. Wichura patrzyła na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić. „Chciałabym, żeby Czkawka tu był” pomyślała, ściskając swój topór. Rozdział drugi Astrid, siedziała ukryta w krzakach, modląc się do bogów, by tajemniczy ludzie jej nie usłyszeli. Objęła Wichurę ramieniem, chcąc by jej smok był jak najbliżej, by mogła ją obronić. W drugiej ręce trzymała swój topór, gotowa do ewentualnej walki. Póki co, naliczyła jednak przynajmniej dwunastu przeciwników, zdecydowanie zbyt wielu, by mieć jakiekolwiek szanse. Nawet mając po swojej stronie Śmiertnika Zębacza. Dziewczyna siedziała więc w swojej kryjówce, czekając na okazję do ucieczki. Nieznajomych było jednak coraz więcej, rozchodzili się po wyspie jak szarańcza, stwarzając coraz większe zagrożenie dla Astrid. - Znaleźliście coś? – Zabrzmiał głos jednego z nich. Stał bardzo blisko, Astrid mogła dokładnie zobaczyć jego twarz spomiędzy krzaków. Był uzbrojony w długą włócznię i drewnianą tarczę – Szukajcie dalej! Księga musi tu być! Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu, by nie zdradzić swojej kryjówki, niestety nadepnęła na gałąź leżącą na ziemi, która pękła z donośnym trzaskiem. Mężczyzna obrócił się. - Tutaj! Coś słyszałem! – Zawołał mężczyzna do swoich towarzyszy i ruszył w stronę źródła dźwięku. W tym momencie Astrid, wskoczyła na swojego smoka i wzbiła się w powietrze. - Wichura, spadamy! – Krzyknęła. Bardzo szybko musiała jednak zacząć robić uniki, przed śmigającymi w powietrzu strzałami. Nie było to łatwe, bo panowała kompletna ciemność, więc robiła to prawie po omacku. Gdy już myślała, że udało jej się uciec, smok wydał z siebie przeraźliwy skrzek i zaczął bezładnie opadać na ziemię. - Wichura! – Astrid starała się zapanować nad smokiem, jednak udało jej się tylko dolecieć do miejsca, w którym rozstała się z Eretem. Śmiertnik Zębacz wylądował twardo na ziemi, dziewczyna zeskoczyła z jego grzbietu i niemal natychmiast zauważyła strzałę sterczącą w lewym skrzydle jej pupilki. Astrid zaklęła pod nosem i zaczęła prowadzić smoka w głąb wyspy, do systemu jaskiń, które wcześniej zbadała z synem Ereta. Postanowiła ukryć tam Wichurę i odciągnąć od niej napastników, nawet za cenę własnego życia, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Czkawka był tymczasem mniej więcej w połowie drogi do Sanktuarium Smoków. Dręczyły go złe przeczucia, więc gnał na Szczerbatku najszybciej jak obaj potrafili. Mroźne powietrze szarpało jego ubranie, lecz hełm chronił twarz, więc nie było to tak dokuczliwe. Z resztą, teraz nie miało znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko Astrid. Wkrótce w oddali zamajaczyło zrujnowane legowisko dawnej Alfy. Szczerbatek przyspieszył, a na powierzchni wyspy, dało się zauważyć niewyraźne, pojedyncze punkty światła. To pogłębiło tylko niepokój Czkawki. Po chwili znaleźli się nad Sanktuarium. Na jednej z plaż stały zacumowane trzy statki, Czkawka nie znał emblematów na okrętach. Wokół nich płonęły ogniska i kręcili się ludzie z pochodniami. To wyjaśniało świetliste punkty. Im dłużej wódz przyglądał się nieznajomym, tym więcej pytań nie dawało mu spokoju. Kim oni są? Czego chcą? Czy Astrid jest bezpieczna? To ostatnie zmusiło go do zrobienia koła wokół wyspy. W oddali zobaczył skupisko pięciu, może sześciu pochodni, poruszających się szybko w jednym kierunku. Przeczuwając co to może oznaczać, ruszył szybko w tamtą stronę. Astrid biegła między drzewami, słysząc za plecami gniewne okrzyki napastników. Ścigali ją od dłuższego czasu i najwyraźniej mieli już dość pościgu. Podobnie jak ona. - Wy dwaj, biegiem w prawo, odetnijcie jej drogę! – usłyszała. Nie spodobało jej się to. Jeżeli uda im się ją odciąć od prawej ścieżki, straci możliwość dalszej ucieczki, na wprost i w lewo był bowiem wysoki klif, czyli mówiąc wprost, ślepy zaułek. Nie mając jednak wielkiego wyboru, skręciła w lewo. Wkrótce zatrzymała się nad przepaścią, patrząc na bezkresne morze przed sobą. Odwróciła się. Oprawcy stali jakieś dziesięć, może piętnaście metrów od niej. Wszyscy mieli broń i pochodnie. Cóż, jeżeli tak to miało się skończyć, dobrze, że chociaż Wichura jest bezpieczna. Astrid żałowała tylko, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Czkawki. Uniosła topór. - Nie wygłupiaj się mała – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, uzbrojony w obusieczny miecz. – Nie masz z nami szans. To koniec. Poddaj się, a obiecujemy ci szybką śmierć. - Nie doceniacie mnie – powiedziała najbardziej zdecydowanym tonem na jaki było ją stać. – Naprawę myślicie, że jestem tu sama? Właśnie wpadliście w pułapkę. Kilku przeciwników rozejrzało się z niepokojem. Ten, który do niej przemawiał uśmiechnął się lekko i zrobił krok do przodu. - A jakąż to pułapkę mogła zastawić samotna dziewczyna, na opuszczonej przez bogów i ludzi wyspie? – spytał. - Podejdź, to się przekonasz – odrzekła. - Wystarczy tej błazenady. Brać ją – rzucił w odpowiedzi napastnik i razem ze swoimi ludźmi, ruszył w stronę dziewczyny. W tej samej chwili, rozległ się charakterystyczny świst, a sekundę później ziemię pomiędzy Astrid a mężczyznami rozdarł pocisk z plazmy. Gdy kurz opadł, Czkawka i Szczerbatek osłaniali dziewczynę własnymi ciałami. Czkawka rzucił swój hełm na ziemię i wysunął klingę Piekła. - Nie wiem kim jesteście, ani czego chcecie, ale jeżeli ktokolwiek z was tknie moją dziewczynę, dowiecie się co znaczy wkurzyć smoczego jeźdźca i jego smoka – powiedział celując płonącym ostrzem po kolei w każdego z oprawców. Szczerbatek, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów ryknął przeraźliwie i obnażył kły. Przeciwnicy stali jak sparaliżowani, tylko ten jeden, który wcześniej rozmawiał z Astrid, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył powoli w kierunku krawędzi klifu. - Nocna Furia? – Spytał. – A więc to musi być wielki Czkawka, wódz klanu Wandali. To zaszczyt móc cię wreszcie spotkać osobiście. - Czy ja cię znam? – Czkawka starał się przypomnieć sobie twarz człowieka, stojącego przed nim. Był wysoki, z bujnął, rozczochraną, czarną brodą, spod której wystawała ledwo widoczna blizna. Ubrany był w łuskową zbroję z żelaza, a na głowie miał rogaty hełm. - Nie, twój ojciec wygnał mnie z wyspy nim się urodziłeś i okrzyknął się wodzem. Tymczasem ten tytuł należał się mnie! Jego bratu! Tym razem to Czkawka nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stoick miał brata? Dlaczego nie wiedział o tym jego własny syn? Co jeszcze ukrył przed nim jego ojciec? To nie miało sensu, musiał zabrać stąd Astrid i wypytać Pyskacza i całą sprawę. Ona najlepiej znał Stocika. - Czego chcesz? – zapytał by zyskać na czasie. - Chcę tego, co odebrał mi twój ojciec! Chcę tronu Berk. A smocza księga pomoże mi to osiągnąć. - Cóż, życzę powodzenia – odrzekł Czkawka wsiadając na Szczerbatka, Astrid usiadła za nim i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować wzbili się w powietrze. - Zawsze dostaję to czego chcę! – krzyczał za nimi brat Stoicka – Pamiętaj! Rozdział Trzeci Szczerbatek, leciał równo i spokojnie, otoczony nocnym, mroźnym powietrzem. Na jego grzbiecie, Astrid, obejmując Czkawkę w pasie, położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. - Musimy wrócić po Wichurę – powiedziała. – Ukryłam ją w jaskiniach na wyspie, jest ranna. Musimy do niej dotrzeć zanim oni to zrobią! - Dasz radę poprowadzić mnie do tego miejsca tak, żeby nas nie zauważyli? Astrid skinęła głową i Szczerbatek zawrócił w stronę wyspy. Po kilku minutach, cała trójka, stała już przed wejściem do masywnej groty. Wichura, leżała na skalnym podłożu, zwinięta w kulkę. Gdy zobaczyła swoją właścicielkę, wyraźnie się ucieszyła, jednak rana na skrzydle sprawiła, że wydała z siebie tylko żałosny skrzek. Dziewczyna podbiegła do swojego smoka i objęła go wokół szyi. Śmiertnik w odpowiedzi przechylił w jej stronę swój łeb, w czułym geście. Czkawka zajął się tymczasem skrzydłem smoczycy. Szczerbatek powąchał ranę i popatrzył smutno na wodza. - Hmm, musimy ją stąd zabrać – powiedział powoli Czkawka. – Tutaj nie będę jej w stanie pomóc, w każdej chwili mogą nas znaleźć. - To co zrobimy? Przecież ona w tym stanie stąd nie odleci – Astrid była wyraźnie zmartwiona. - Spokojnie – odrzekł syn Stoicka. – Mam pewien plan! Nie czekając na odpowiedź swojej dziewczyny, Czkawka poprowadził Wichurę w głąb systemu jaskiń. Szczerbatek pobiegł za nim. Przez dłuższy czas chodzili po ciemnych korytarzach, oświetlanych tylko płomieniem Piekła. W końcu stanęli przed kamienną ścianą, pozornie nie różniącą się niczym od pozostałych. Po bliższych oględzinach, okazało się jednak, że w ścianie jest niewielki otwór, który z pomocą Szczerbatka, wkrótce udało się poszerzyć na tyle, że mogły się w nim zmieścić smoki. Znaleźli się w wysokiej grocie, sklepionej lodowym dachem. Przez małą dziurę wpadało do niej światło księżyca i widać było rozgwieżdżone niebo. Pod ścianami stały niewielkie skrzynie, teraz już puste, a na ziemi walały się strzępy oprawionej, zwierzęcej skóry. Astrid rozglądała się zaciekawiona. - Jesteś pewien, że nas tu nie znajdą? – spytała, prowadząc Wichurę na środek pomieszczenia. Szczerbatek szedł za nią. - O tej jaskini wiem tylko ja, moja matka i jej Muroskok. Ty spędziłaś na tej wyspie cztery dni i jej nie znalazłaś, oni mają jeszcze mniejsze szanse – odrzekł spokojnie Czkawka. – Zaczekamy do rana. Do tego czasu moja matka, powinna zrozumieć, że coś jest nie tak i przyśle kogoś na pomoc. - A co jeżeli tamci zastawią pułapki? – Astrid nie dawała za wygraną - Sączysmark i reszta sobie poradzą. Teraz musimy rozpalić ogień i połatać Wichurę. Połamali więc skrzynki i wkrótce jaskinia skąpana była w migotliwym blasku ogniska. Czkawka unieruchomił strzałę w ranie, by nie wyrządziła więcej szkód, gdy smok będzie się poruszał. Pogłaskał Wichurę po głowie i usiadł przy ogniu, obok Astrid. Ta natychmiast przytuliła się do niego. - Jak ty to robisz? – spytała. - Co masz na myśli? – objął ją ramieniem. - Zawsze wiesz, kiedy się pojawić, żeby mnie uratować. - Zawszę będę obok ciebie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Oboje opierali się o wyciągniętego na ziemi Szczerbatka. Wichura, leżała obok niego, przykryta jego skrzydłem. Czkawka popatrzył na rozgwieżdżone niebo, myśląc o tym co usłyszał. Jego ojciec miał brata, z którym walczył o tron. Wygnał go z wyspy i zagarną władzę? To zupełnie nie pasowało do Stoicka. Ale jeżeli to prawda, to czeka ich wojna. Tylko jak ma walczyć z własnym stryjem? Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Astrid, całując go w policzek. Powiedziała „nie martw się, zawsze masz mnie.” I oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Uwielbiał ją za to zawsze wiedziała jak dodać mu otuchy, jak poprawić mu humor. Mógł na nią liczyć bez względu na wagę problemu. Zapragnął, by tak było już zawsze, by była przy nim do końca życia. Spojrzał na nią. Miała zamknięte oczy, więc pomyślał, że śpi. Postanowił jednak zebrać się na odwagę. - Astrid? – spytał nieśmiało. - Mmm? - odpowiedziała mu pomrukiem, nie otwierając oczu. - Czy ty… - czuł, że traci animusz. Dziewczyna podniosła się i spojrzała na niego. Trzymał w ręku złoty wisiorek z maleńką Nocną Furią zawieszoną na rzemyku. Otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. - O co chodzi Czkawka? – spytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Każdy wódz życzyłby sobie takiej żony – powiedział w końcu, naśladując głos swojego ojca, jak kiedyś, gdy przekazywał jej jego decyzję o przekazaniu synowi tronu, chcąc w ten sposób dodać sobie odwagi. – Więc postanowiłem… - Oświadczyć się?! – Uderzyła go w ramię. – O bogowie! Oczywiście! Czkawka uśmiechnął się. Nie spodziewał się że pójdzie tak łatwo. Założył wisiorek narzeczonej i pocałował ją. Przez resztę nocy rozmawiali, śmiali się i żartowali w swoich objęciach. Gdy w końcu usnęli, w ognisku pozostał już tylko żar, a niebo nad ich głowami zbladło, rozjaśnione wschodem słońca. Rozdział Czwarty Czkawka otworzył oczy i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, był pysk Chmuroskoka, znajdujący się tuż przy jego twarzy. Cofnął się wystraszony, budząc Astrid śpiącą na jego ramieniu. Gdy dotarło do niego co widzi, pogłaskał jego łuskowatą głowę. Zwierzę polizało jego dłoń. - A więc przyleciała osobiście, co? – spytał smoka. - Chciałam się upewnić, że nic wam nie jest – głos jego matki, dobiegał zza pleców, więc Czkawka podniósł się na łokciach by na nią spojrzeć. Właśnie kończyła opatrywać skrzydło Wichury. – Ktoś nieźle was urządził, Wichura będzie uziemiona przez kilka najbliższych dni. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu będziemy? – spytał młody wódz. - Synu, to było oczywiste. Ruszyłam jak tylko zrozumiałam, że coś jest nie tak. Musiałeś tu być, tylko my wiemy o tej grocie. Astrid wstała i podeszła do swojego smoka. pogłaskała Śmiertnika po głowie, patrząc na opatrunek na lewym skrzydle. - Wyjdzie z tego? – spytała. - Jest silna i piękna – rzekła spokojnie Valka. – Podobnie, jak jej właścicielka. Młoda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. W końcu właśnie dostała komplement od przyszłej teściowej. To nie zdarza się często! Valka zdawała się czytać w jej myślach, bo po chwili dodała: - Swoją drogą, gratuluję. Będziesz świetną żoną. - Wiedziała pani? – Astrid była w sporym szoku. - Oczywiście, Czkawka to mój syn, niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie przede mną ukryć, nawet jeżeli mieszka ze mną dopiero od trzech lat. - Mamo! – Czkawka stanął przy kobietach. – Możesz mnie nie zawstydzać? Nie ma na to czasu. Na wyspie jest ktoś… nie wiem kim jest, szuka twojej księgi i twierdzi, że jest bratem taty. Valka nagle spoważniała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, po czym ruszyła niemal biegiem, w stronę jednej ze ścian groty. Chmuroskok tuż za nią. Po chwili smok, roztopił swoim oddechem lód pokrywający ścianę, ukazując niewielką niszę. Valka wyjęła z niej niewielką, zawiniętą w szmaty paczuszkę. Gdy odwracała się do pozostałych, wzrok miała o wiele spokojniejszy. - Astrid, wybacz mi, że wysłałam ciebie i Ereta po to – powiedziała unosząc lekko zawiniątko. – Powinnam była sama po to polecieć. Musiałam jednak pomóc Mieczykowi i Szpadce z Jotem i Wymem. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie znaleźliście księgi? Eret dostał ode mnie szczegółowe instrukcje. - Taaa… - Astrid popatrzyła na Czkawkę, jakby szukała w nim poparcia. – Szkoda tylko, że Eret zgubił je pierwszego dnia. - Jak słowo daję, ten chłopak za dużo czasu spędza z Sączysmarkiem. Jeszcze trochę i będzie tak samo niezdarny jak on. - Mamo – powiedział Czkawka. – Skoro mamy księgę, możemy zacząć myśleć, jak zabrać Wichurę na Berk. Ona sama nie poleci. - Nie. Księga nie będzie bezpieczna nigdzie, nawet na Berk – rzuciła zawiniątko na ziemię. – Nie w starciu z Einarem Wygnańcem. Chwilę później Księga Smoków Valki, płonęła u jej stóp, podpalona przez Chmuroskoka. Nie minęła minuta, a zamieniła się w kupkę popiołu. Czkawka patrzył zszokowany, jak płonie dwadzieścia lat studiów jego matki nad smokami. Nic jednak nie powiedział, dopóki ostatni płomień nie zgasł. - To co teraz? – spytał w końcu. - Zaczekamy do zmierzchu, łatwiej będzie opuścić wyspę. Astrid poleci z tobą na Szczerbatku. Chmuroskok i ja, spróbujemy jakoś zabrać ze sobą Wichurę. Berk, jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie mój synu. Przygotuj się do wojny o swój dom. O dom swojego klanu. Rozdział Piąty Einar stał na szczycie wzgórza, patrząc jak jego ludzie przeszukują wyspę w poszukiwaniu Księgi Smoków. Wspierając się na swoim dwuręcznym mieczu, myślał o spotkaniu z bratankiem. Nie spodziewał się, że na tej wyspie będzie ktokolwiek, chciał, by jego plan do końca pozostał tajemnicą dla mieszkańców Berk. Ten chłopak ostatni raz pokrzyżował mu plany. Einar Wygnaniec, miał bowiem jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Asa, który od lat mieszkał pod samym nosem klanu Wandali i zbierał dla niego informacje… Tymczasem Czkawka i pozostali, lądowali właśnie na głównym placu przed Wielką Halą. Nad wyspą wstawał już świt, mieszkańcy zaczynali chodzić już po wiosce, załatwiając codzienne sprawy. Wódz zeskoczył z grzbietu swojego smoka i biegnąc w stronę domu Pyskacza, rzucił w stronę pozostałych: - Mamo, zbierz wszystkich w Twierdzy, Astrid, zajmij się Wichurą. Ja muszę pogadać z Pyskaczem! Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, wpadł do domu kowala. Nie różnił się on zbytnio od domów innych wikingów, nie licząc oczywiście faktu, że mieściła się obok niego kuźnia. Sam gospodarz, siedział przy stole, jedząc śniadanie. Nie krył zaskoczenia na widok młodego wikinga. - Czkawka? Co z Astrid? – spytał. - Jest bezpieczna – odrzekł syn Stocika. – Lepiej opowiedz mi o Einarze Wygnańcu i moim ojcu. Pyskacz, wyglądał przez chwilę jakby dostał w twarz. Otworzył szeroko usta, z których wypadł kawałek smażonego jajka. Po chwili je zamknął i wyraźnie posmutniał. - Nie słyszałem tego imienia od lat – powiedział. – Twój ojciec, zakazał nawet je wypowiadać. Wszystko zaczęło się jakieś cztery lata przed twoimi narodzinami. Stoick i Einar od zawsze się od siebie różnili. Zarówno w wyglądzie, jak i w wizji prowadzenia osady. Twój ojciec, jako młodszy z braci, nie miał praw do tronu, jednak bojąc się o przyszłość Berk, wyzwał brata na pojedynek. Musisz zrozumieć, że Wygnaniec, chciał podbijać wszystkie okoliczne wyspy i niewolić ich mieszkańców. Był tyranem, doprowadziłby nas do ruiny. Stoick to rozumiał i wywiązała się walka. Czkawka słuchał opowieści, starając się wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej informacji. Musiał bowiem wymyślić plan obrony wyspy, a żeby to zrobić, chciał poznać przeciwnika. Pyskacz tymczasem, dalej ciągnął swoją opowieść: - Takiego pojedynku nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Einar, chciał zabić brata, było to widać od pierwszych sekund walki. Natomiast twój ojciec, chciał obezwładnić przeciwnika. Topór co chwila zderzał się z tym wielkim mieczem. Krzesili fontanny iskier, wydawało się, że żaden nie wygra, obaj byli niesamowici. I wtedy Stoick zamachnął się i o milimetry mijając miecz, trafił twojego stryja w twarz. Krew trysnęła na trawę, Einar, był chwilowo oszołomiony, a jego brat, wykorzystał to be chwili wahania. Rozbroił Wygnańca, dał mu łódź i nakazał odpłynąć i nigdy więcej nie wracać. Myślałem, że już dawno zginął, gdzieś na morzu. - Nie – odrzekł Czkawka. – Wrócił i najwyraźniej szuka zemsty. Spotkałem go. Pyskacz oparł się o stół. W tym momencie wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat starszego, zmęczonego życiem i walką mężczyznę. I wtedy Czkawka zrozumiał. Obrona Berk, leżała teraz w rękach kolejnego pokolenia. W rękach jego i jego przyjaciół. - Zbieram mieszkańców na naradę w Twierdzy. Przyjdź tak szybko jak zdołasz – powiedział wódz, kierując się do wyjścia. Pyskacz bez słowa wstał i poszedł za Czkawką. Rozdział Szósty Czkawka otworzył drzwi Twierdzy i ruszył pewnym krokiem w kierunku końca sali, gdzie stały już Astrid i Valka. Pyskacz szedł za nim. Gdy przechodzili, wszyscy patrzyli na nich z zaciekawieniem i szeptali coś do siebie. Gdy wódz w końcu staną przed swoim klanem, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić: - Pewnie zastanawiacie się, po co zebrałem was wszystkich tutaj tak wcześnie. – Tu zawahał się na chwilę, jednak Astrid złapała go za rękę, co dodało mu odwagi. – Einar Wygnaniec, wrócił i chce zawładnąć naszą wyspą. Mieszkańcy poruszyli się niespokojnie, zaczęli rozglądać i rozmawiać ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Kilku krzyczało coś do Czkawki. Wódz usłyszał między innymi: „Musimy mu oddać Berk!”, „Z nim nie da się walczyć”, czy „Powinniśmy opuścić wyspę.” - Póki co, jesteśmy bezpieczni. Mój stryj dobrze wie, że bez smoków nie zdobędzie wyspy. Szukał Księgi Smoków mojej matki, jednak zniszczyliśmy ją. Mimo to, musimy wzmocnić obronę Berk. – Mówiąc to, Czkawka odwrócił się do Valki i pozostałych. – Pyskacz, sprawdź stan uzbrojenia, w razie braków, widzimy się w kuźni. Astrid, weźmiesz Ereta, Śledzika, Mieczyka, Szpadkę i Sączysmarka. Będziecie patrolować wyspę z powietrza. Będziesz lecieć na Szczerbatku. Mamo, ty ustalisz piesze straże wokół wyspy. Obstawcie wszystkie miejsca, do których mogłaby przybić łódź. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami i udali się do wyjścia. Czkawka postanowił sprawdzić, czy z Wichurą wszystko w porządku. Skierował się więc do stajni. Przy drzwiach czekał na niego Szczerbatek. - Cześć kolego – powitał go wódz. – Przez jakiś czas będziesz latał z Astrid, dobrze? Smok nie wyglądał na zasmuconego tą nowiną, więc Czkawka wszedł razem z nim do stajni. Wichura leżała na słomianym posłaniu z opatrunkiem na skrzydle. Wyglądała żałośnie. Wódz podszedł do niej, przyklęknął i pogłaskał ją po głowie. Nim zdążył się odezwać, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się więc i zobaczył Astrid idącą w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Więc, wojna, tak? – spytała siadając obok niego. - Chyba nie uda się jej uniknąć – odrzekł. - Póki mamy ciebie, poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim – objęła go. - Chciałbym być tego taki pewny jak ty Astrid. - Więc bądź – powiedziała. – Póki jesteś ze mną, nie boję się niczego. Nawet tego Wygnańca. Jesteś naszym wodzem i dajesz nam siłę do walki. - Dziękuję – odpowiedział i pocałował ją. – Muszę sprawdzić co u Pyskacza. Jeżeli chcesz, zostań z Wichurą. Czkawka wyszedł ze stajni i skierował się do kuźni. Już z daleka było słychać rytmiczne stukanie młota kowalskiego i krzyki Pyskacza: - Maruda! Ty bezużyteczny worku… bogowie wiedzą czego! Przydaj się na coś i rozpal w piecu! Wódz, wszedł do kuźni i uśmiechnął się. W ciągu ostatnich lat, wiele się na wyspie zmieniło, poza tym, że Pyskacz nadal jest najlepszym czeladnikiem jakiego znał. - Jak idzie? – spytał - Jeżeli Maruda weźmie się do roboty, a ty mi pomożesz, uwiniemy się ze wszystkim do wieczora. – odrzekł Pyskacz. - Dobra, bierzmy się do pracy! Obaj mężczyźni pracowali zgodnie jak za dawnych lat do późnych godzin wieczornych. Gdy wreszcie skończyli, Czkawka ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Wieczór był spokojny, mieszkańcy już dawno wrócili do swoich domów, więc Czkawka, szedł samotnie wydeptaną ścieżką. Tuż przed domem, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Jakiś ruch w krzakach. Nim jednak zdążył mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, poczuł piekący ból w szyi, a chwilę później wszystko spowiła ciemność. Stracił przytomność. Rozdział Siódmy Astrid siedziała przy łóżku Czkawki, trzymając go za rękę. Za jej plecami stał Pyskacz, Valka i przyjaciele ze smoczej akademii. Brakowało Ereta, który pobiegł sprowadzić Ghoti, klanową szamankę. Szczerbatek leżał na swoim posłaniu z oczami utkwionymi w swoim przyjacielu. - Co się właściwie stało? – spytała Astrid, odwracając się do pozostałych. Nie puściła jednak ręki Czkawki. - Nie mamy pojęcia, znaleźliśmy go leżącego w trawie przed swoim domem – powiedział Śledzik. – Szpadka sprowadziła Valkę, a my przynieśliśmy go tutaj. W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Eret, prowadząc drobniutką szamankę. Ta natychmiast podeszła do łóżka wodza i złapała go za nadgarstek. Mruczała coś do siebie sprawdzając stan młodego wikinga. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią w napięciu. W końcu szturchnęła Pyskacza i laską, nakazała mu wyjście razem z nią. Przyjaciel Stoicka wyszedł bez słowa, by wrócić po kilku minutach. - Co z nim? – Pierwsza odezwała się Astrid, gdy tylko zobaczyła Pyskacza. - Ghoti mówi, że Czkawka żyje, jednak z jakiegoś powodu się nie budzi. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze otworzy oczy… - odrzekł Pyskacz ze smutną miną. - Musimy wybrać nowego wodza – powiedział Sączysmark wstając. Chwilę później padł na podłogę uderzony w twarz przez Astrid, która nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się tuż przy nim. - Berk ma wodza – powiedziała wściekła. – Czkawka żyje. A ty lepiej zejdź mi z oczu. - To dobry pomysł – rzekła Valka. – Wszyscy powinniśmy teraz wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Mój syn nigdzie się nie wybiera. Wszyscy powoli zaczęli wychodzić. Wszyscy, poza Astrid, która nie chciała odejść od łóżka narzeczonego. Usiadła przy nim i znów wzięła go za rękę. Była zimna, ale Astrid wiedziała, że Czkawka jej nie zostawi. Wiedziała, że wróci. Była tego pewna. Położyła głowę na jego piersi i po chwili tak zasnęła. Pozostali wrócili do swoich obowiązków. Eret siedział na klifie nad dokami, rozmyślając nad sytuacją wyspy. Nagle zobaczył coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Nieznany mu okręt z czarnymi żaglami. Przeczuwając co to może oznaczać, pobiegł do wioski. Niestety było już za późno. W wiosce zapanował chaos. Kilka domów płonęło. Ludzie łapali za broń i biegli w jednym kierunku, Eret postanowił się do nich przyłączyć. Wkrótce znalazł się na głównym placu wioski, gdzie kilku mieszkańców walczyło z tajemniczymi napastnikami. Bez wahania włączył się do potyczki. Wandale walczyli dzielnie, odpierając ten niespodziewany atak, zabili, bądź zranili pięciu napastników, jednak tych było jeszcze znacznie więcej. Nic nie zwiastowało, by walka miała się wkrótce skończyć. Nagle spośród napastników, wyszedł Einar Wygnaniec. Szedł pewnym krokiem w stronę walczących. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w Pyskaczu. Kowal również go zauważył i ruszył w jego stronę. - Ty – powiedział Wygnaniec. – Tym razem mój brat ci nie pomoże. - Stoick powinien był cię zabić, kiedy miał okazję – odrzekł Pyskacz stając do walki z bratem swojego przyjaciela. - Jego błąd. - Który teraz naprawię. Rozgorzała walka pomiędzy Einarem Wygnańcem, a Pyskaczem. Bojowy topór, którym Pyskacz walczył, co chwila zderzał się z dwuręcznym mieczem jego przeciwnika. Walka była bardzo zacięta, Pyskacz mimo sztucznej nogi, nie ustępował ani na chwilę, raz po raz testując obronę Wygnańca. Obaj obracali się, nacierali na siebie, próbowali niemal wszystkiego. Po obydwu było widać zmęczenie. W pewnym momencie Pyskacz dał się oszukać, próbując zablokować długie cięcie na głowę, które nagle zamieniło się w pchnięcie na podbrzusze. Nie mogąc go zablokować, dał się trafić. Czas wydawał się zwolnić swój bieg, gdy Einar wyjmował swój miecz z brzucha Pyskacza. W tej samej chwili na pole bitwy wpadła Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Napastnicy zaczęli cofać się w stronę doków, gdy nagle Einar krzyknął. - Mamy to po co przyszliśmy, zwijamy się! I faktycznie, uciekli, zostawiając płonące domy, Czkawkę w śpiączce i około czterdziestu zabitych. W tym Pyskacza Gbura… Rozdział Ósmy W Berk panował chaos. Ludzie bezładnie próbowali ugasić pożary z pomocą swoich smoków, ranni krzyczeli i prosili o pomoc. Przerażała również ilość ciał, rozrzuconych po całej osadzie. W centrum całej tej sceny, leżał Pyskacz. Astrid pierwsza dobiegła do kowala. Upadła przy nim na kolana, próbując jakoś pomóc. Na pierwszy rzut oka było jednak widać, że jest już za późno. Przyjaciel Stocika umierał, zostało mu w najlepszym razie kilka minut. Wydawało się, że był tego świadomy, bo złapał Astrid za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie by jej coś powiedzieć. Gdy się wyprostowała, Pyskacz uśmiechał się. Zęby miał umazane krwią. - Przynajmniej umieram… jak prawdziwy wiking – powiedział. – Pozdrowię od was Stocika… To były jego ostatnie słowa. Astrid zamknęła mu delikatnie oczy i wstała. Eret, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Oboje mięli łzy w oczach. - Jak to się stało? Myślałem, że brzegi wyspy są pilnowane, a oni zwyczajnie wpłynęli do doków. – powiedział Eret. - Ktoś nas zdradził, tylko jeszcze nie wiem kto. – odrzekła dziewczyna. Po tych słowach ruszyła w stronę domu Czkawki, licząc, że znajdzie tam Valkę i odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Weszła do domu i odruchowo weszła po schodach, by sprawdzić, czy jej narzeczony się obudził. Niestety, nadal leżał w łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. - Valka? - Tu, na dole – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Astrid zeszła więc na dół i po chwili stanęła przed przyszłą teściową. Ta chodziła zawzięcie po pokoju, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Na twarzy miała głębokie rozcięcie, widać było, że brała czynny udział w walce, ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma to dla niej teraz znaczenia. - Pyskacz nie żyje – powiedziała powoli Astrid. – Czkawka jest w śpiączce, a Einar tak po prostu wchodzi sobie do wioski! Może być gorzej? - Tak – odrzekła nagle Valka. – Księga Smoków mojego syna zniknęła. Po początkowym szoku, jaki wywołała ta informacja, Astrid doszła do wniosku, że układanka, zaczyna sama układać się w logiczną całość. - Teraz rozumiem. Ten atak był tylko dywersją. Wszystko ma teraz sens! Byliśmy rozproszeni śpiączką Czkawki, którą na pewno spowodowali ludzie Einara. Oni to wykorzystali, by wykraść księgę. Nie było patroli powietrznych, bo wszyscy byliśmy tu! - Dokładnie. Nie rozumiem tylko, jak udało im się tu dostać. Wzmocniliśmy straże wokół wyspy. Którędy przypłynęli? - Przycumowali do doków. Jeden statek. Pyskacz powiedział, że ktoś zdradził. Kto pilnował wybrzeża? Valka wyprostowała się nagle i popatrzyła na Astrid pełnym napięcia wzrokiem. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że matka jej narzeczonego coś wie. Po chwili żona Stoicka odezwała się: - Doków pilnował ojciec Sączysmarka, Sączyślin i dziesięciu ludzi. Chwilę później. do pomieszczenia wpadł Eret. Zdyszany, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Wszyscy w dokach nie żyją, a my nigdzie nie możemy znaleźć Sączyślina. Co powiedzieć Sączysmarkowi? - Powiedz, że jego ojciec nie żyje – rzekła po namyśle Valka. – Tak będzie dla chłopaka lepiej. I nie czekając na odpowiedź nikogo, wyszła z pokoju. Rozdział Dziewiąty Czkawka leżał, a przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że leży. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić tego na z całą pewnością, ponieważ wszystko spowijały ciemności. Właściwie nie był pewny niczego. Nie było mu ciepło, ani zimno, nie czuł dotyku podłoża, nie mógł nawet się poruszyć. Właściwie nic nie czuł. I wtedy usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos. Nie mógł sobie tylko przypomnieć do kogo należy. - Czkawka - powiedział głos. – Otwórz oczy. Młody wiking spróbował wykonać polecenie, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. Powieki miał jak z ołowiu, do tego, wydawało mu się, że są sklejone. Niby tak prosta czynność, a tak ciężko ją wykonać. W końcu, z najwyższym trudem otworzył oczy. Natychmiast musiał je jednak zmrużyć, oślepiony blaskiem słońca, przebijającego się przez korony drzew. Pomimo, że liście były delikatnie muskane wiatrem, nie słyszał ich szumu. Podobnie jak nie słyszał śpiewu ptaków, siedzących na gałęziach. - Dobrze – Czkawka znowu usłyszał ten głos. – A teraz wstań. Podniesienie się z, jak się okazało trawy, nie było już tak trudne, chociaż, gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł ból w chyba każdym mięśniu swojego ciała. Klęknął na ziemię. - Wstawaj – tym razem głos dochodził z bardzo bliska. – Synu. Czkawka otworzył szeroko oczy i z wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł głowę. Stał nad nim Stoick Ważki, z wyciągniętą ręką. Wyglądał na znacznie młodszego niż pamiętał to jego syn i uśmiechał się szeroko. - Tata? – spytał Czkawka nie wierząc własnym oczom. – Jak to możliwe? - Usiądźmy, zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię – odrzekł spokojnie Stocik, wciąż się uśmiechając. Poprowadził syna ku ognisku po środku polany, na której wcześniej leżał Czkawka, cały czas trzymając go za ramię. Obaj usiedli obok siebie i Czkawka spojrzał w oczy swojego ojca, po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez. - Nie płacz Czkawka – powiedział mu Stoick. – Jesteś teraz wodzem Berk, a wodzowi nie uchodzi płakać. Musisz być silny dla całego klanu i podejmować decyzje. Czasem trudne. - Ale jak to możliwe? To znaczy, że umarłem? – spytał młody wiking. Stocik zapatrzył się na jelenia, biegnącego nieopodal, po czym odparł: - I tak i nie. Jesteś teraz na granicy życia i śmierci, a ja mam pomóc ci podjąć decyzję, w którą stronę pójść. Jeżeli zechcesz wrócić, będziesz musiał zmierzyć się z moim bratem i stratą wielu bliskich, w bitwie, która nadejdzie. Jeżeli zdecydujesz się zostać, zostawisz swoich przyjaciół z koniecznością walki. Zostawisz także swoją matkę i Astrid. Będziesz tu szczęśliwy i już nigdy nie będziesz cierpiał. Na wspomnienie o swojej narzeczonej, Czkawka wstał z trudem. Nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Była dla niego całym światem, a skoro nadchodziła bitwa, miał zamiar bronić świata. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i odwrócił się do ojca. - Zostanę z tobą – powiedział. – Ale jeszcze nie dziś. Wódz zawsze, broni swoich. A moi są tam, tato. - Jestem z ciebie dumny synu – odrzekł Stoick, a po chwili cała scena zniknęła w oślepiającym białym blasku. Czkawka był zmuszony znowu zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzył, znalazł się w swoim pokoju na Berk. Ból mięśni go nie opuścił, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Pokój wydawał się być pusty, ale gdy się rozejrzał, zobaczył Astrid, która usnęła na krześle obok jego łóżka, z głową opartą o jego dłoń. Z trudem podniósł drugą rękę i pogładził włosy swojej narzeczonej. - Astrid – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie ochryple, po czym wnioskował, że musiał spać wiele dni. - Astrid wstawaj. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała zaspanymi oczami na Czkawkę. Gdy zrozumiała, że to nie sen, natychmiast się rozbudziła i rzuciła chłopakowi na szyję. Ten, zniósł to dość ciężko. - Czkawka! – krzyknęła. – Wiedziałam, że nas nie zostawisz! - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale czy mogłabyś mnie nie dusić? Rozdział Dziesiąty Gdy nastał dzień, wódz, wyszedł przed dom, z pomocą swojej narzeczonej. Jego oczom, ukazali się mieszkańcy wioski, pracujący przy odbudowie spalonych domów. W niektórych miejscach, widać było jeszcze zaschnięte ślady krwi Najbliżej stała Valka, nadzorując odbudowę jednego z budynków. Czkawka ruszył chwiejnie w jej stronę. - Dobrze, niżej, powoli – mówiła, do Śledzika, który z pomocą swojego smoka opuszczał na dach drewnianą belkę. - Mamo? – zaczął niepewnie młody wiking. Valka odwróciła się do niego zaskoczona i przytuliła go. - Czkawka! Jak to dobrze, że się obudziłeś! – powiedziała. – Potrzebujemy cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - Co tu się stało? – spytał wódz, rozglądając się dookoła. – Gdzie Szczerbatek? - Szczerbatek jest w stajni z Wichurą. Dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa. Jej rana nadal nie pozwala jej latać. Śledzik, zobaczywszy Czkawkę, wylądował obok i uściskał przyjaciela. Coraz więcej mieszkańców zaczęło zauważać, że ich wódz znowu jest wśród nich. Zaczęli podchodzić jeden po drugim, by powitać go „na nowo” w Berk. Młody wiking rozglądał się po twarzach zebranych, jakby kogoś szukał. - Gdzie Pyskacz? – spytał po chwili. Nikt nie odpowiedział, wszyscy wyraźnie zaczęli unikać jego wzroku. - Czkawka – zaczęła niepewnie Astrid, kładąc chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu. – Dwa dni temu, Einar zaatakował wioskę. Ukradł twoją księgę. Wywiązała się walka i Pyskacz… Nie musiała kończyć. Czkawka dobrze wiedział co się stało, nie mógł jednak w to uwierzyć. To było jak senny koszmar. Pyskacz nie żyje? Einar ma Księgę Smoków? Dzięki niej nauczy się tresować smoki i zaatakuje wyspę. Wódz, ruszył przed siebie, nie odwracając się, mimo nawoływań mieszkańców. Astrid chciała ruszyć za nim, ale Valka ją powstrzymała. - Zostaw – powiedziała. – Daj mu trochę czasu. Czkawka siedział samotnie na klifie, obserwując morze. Jedna jego noga zwisała swobodnie poza krawędź, druga, była podkulona i chłopak opierał na niej łokieć. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy, ginąc po chwili w jego rzadkiej brodzie. Krew, z rozbitych wcześniej o kamienną ścianę kostek prawej dłoni, kapała na trawę, tworząc czerwone plamki na źdźbłach. Właściwie sam nie wiedział, dlaczego uderzał pięścią w tamtą ścianę. Może liczył, ze ból fizyczny, przysłoni ten w jego sercu. Niewiele to dało. Z całą pewnością wiedział jednak jedno. To była jego wina. Śmierć Pyskacza, była jego winą. Gdyby nie ta cholerna śpiączka, obroniłby Berk przed najazdem i uwolnił mieszkańców od Einara Wygnańca, raz na zawsze. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był tego pewny. Nie był dobrym wodzem. Chyba najgorszym jakiego kiedykolwiek miała ta osada. Nie potrafił obronić swojego klanu, zawiódł ojca, pozwolił zginąć jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. A teraz jeszcze, będzie musiał stawić czoła kolejnej bitwie, tym razem, między smoczymi jeźdźcami. Oczywistym było, że Wygnaniec, ma zamiar zaatakować Berk z pomocą smoków. W pewnej chwili, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Astrid, idącą powoli w jego stronę. Nie odezwał się do niej, znów patrząc na morze. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego bez słowa i przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Czkawka pewny tego, że jego narzeczona na niego patrzy, unikał jej wzroku. - Czkawka – Astrid położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dla nas to też jest trudne. Pyskacz był dla nas wszystkich jak dobry wujek. Zawsze służył radą i był skory do pomocy. Wiem, że tobie był bliższy, może nawet traktowałeś go jak drugiego ojca, ale nie zapominaj, że nie jesteś ze wszystkim sam. Masz nas. Matkę, przyjaciół, członków klanu. I mnie. Zawsze będziemy z tobą, Czkawka. Syn Stocika, wreszcie zmusił się i spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechała się. Otarła mu łzę z policzka i ujęła w dłonie jego zranioną rękę. Nie zaprotestował. Zaczęła mu ją delikatnie opatrywać. Bolało, ale nie krzywił się. - Astrid – powiedział powoli, jakby zastanawiał się nad każdym słowem. – Jak walczyć z kimś, kto wydaje się być zawsze o krok przed tobą. Einar ma księgę, załatwił mnie czymś, by ją zdobyć. Ta bitwa nie będzie łatwa. - Masz rację – odrzekła i pocałowała go w policzek. – Ostatnią potyczkę, przegraliśmy tylko dlatego, że nie było cię z nami. Teraz, Wygnaniec nie będzie miał szans. Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i zobaczył, że mówi to z wielką pewnością. Nie wątpiła w niego ani przez chwilę, zawsze była przy nim, bez względu na wszystko, zawsze mógł na nią liczyć. Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Dziękuję – powiedział. – A teraz wracajmy. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co jeszcze mnie ominęło. Wódz zawsze broni swoich. I obroni. Einar pożałuje, że zadarł z mieszkańcami Berk. Wracając do wioski, szli trzymając się za ręce. Jej dłoń, była ciepła i delikatna i sprawiała, że Czkawka czuł się spokojny. Mając tę dziewczynę u boku, może pokonać każdego. Teraz w to nie wątpił. Na koniec tego rozdziału mała notka ode mnie. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają moje opowiadanie i je komentują. Każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do dalszego pisania, bo widzę, że komuś moja praca się podoba. Niestety, opowiadanie ma się ku końcowi, co może się niektórym nie spodobać. Planuję bowiem około dwunastu rozdziałów i epilog. Mam nadzieję, że dotrwacie ze mną do końca tej historii. Nie chcecie chyba przegapić finału, co? Trzymajcie się i jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki za wspieranie mnie. Każdy komentarz wiele dla mnie znaczy. Trzymajcie się i do następnego rozdziału! Elo! Rozdział Jedenasty Po krótkiej naradzie i zapoznaniu się z sytuacją wioski, Czkawka wyszedł z domu i niemal natychmiast został powalony na ziemię, przez coś, co wyglądało mu na czarną smugę. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to Szczerbatek przyszedł się przywitać. - Cześć mordko – powiedział wódz, obejmując łeb smoka. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Nocna furia wydawała z siebie radosne pomruki, jednocześnie próbując polizać swojego jeźdźca po twarzy, Czkawka dzielnie się bronił, lecz w końcu skapitulował. Jak miał się opierać dwustu kilogramom czarnej radości? Astrid patrzyła na całą scenę z uśmiechem. Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy jej narzeczony zapadł w śpiączkę. Teraz widząc go ze swoim smokiem, prawie zapomniała o niebezpieczeństwie jakie na nich czekało. Podeszła więc powoli do wodza. Nie chciała im przeszkadzać. - Czkawka, wyglądacie tak słodko, że nie chciałam wam przerywać – powiedziała. – Ale Valka chce z tobą pogadać. Mówi, że to ważne. Czkawka wstał ścierając ślinę smoka z twarzy. Szeroki uśmiech, który jeszcze przed chwilą gościł na jego twarzy, zmienił się w poważną minę wodza, który musi bronić swojego ludu. - Tym razem ci wybaczę – powiedział Czkawka, głaszcząc Szczerbatka po głowie. – Gdzie jest moja matka? - Mówiła, żebyś przyszedł do kuźni Pyskacza. Wyglądała na poważną. Młody wiking złapał Astrid za rękę i pociągną za sobą w stronę kuźni. Szczerbatek szedł za nimi, podskakując radośnie i od czasu do czasu szturchając Czkawkę łbem w plecy. Kilka minut później, cała czwórka stała w kuźni. Piec był zimny, co dobitnie przypomniało im o utracie kowala. Wszystkie narzędzia leżały tak, jak zostawił je Pyskacz. Nikt nie ruszył niczego w jego warsztacie od jego śmierci. - Mamo? – powiedział Czkawka, patrząc na miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno pracował ze swoim przyjacielem. Valka pojawiła się po chwili. W rękach niosła wąski pakunek w skórzanym worku. Popatrzyła smutno na syna i powiedziała: - Ten piec, nigdy nie był tak zimny, odkąd Pyskacz był kowalem na Berk. Wystygł, tak samo jak jego serce – popatrzyła po zebranych. – Nasze serca nadal są jednak gorące i dlatego, chciałam dać ci to. Podała Czkawce pakunek. Ten wyjął z niego długi miecz w skórzanej pochwie. Zaskakująco lekki jak na swoje rozmiary. Wódz, wyciągną miecz z pochwy i przyjrzał się ostrzu. Wyglądało jak zrobione ze srebra. Połyskująca w słońcu klinga, ukazywała wyryte na sobie runy, które układały się w napis. - „Władca Smoków” – przeczytał Czkawka. Był pod wielkim wrażeniem, miecz był doskonale wyważony i świetnie leżał w dłoni. - Pyskacz zrobił go dla ciebie, z gronklowego żelaza. – powiedziała Valka. – Chciał zaczekać podarowaniem ci go, do twoich urodzin, ale zważywszy na okoliczności i to, co nas czeka, lepiej, żebyś miał go już teraz. Młody wiking nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był wzruszony. Przywiązał pochwę miecza do pasa i wsunął do niej miecz. Oręż był lekki i niemal nie czuło się, że ma się go u pasa. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do narzeczonego. Teraz, wyglądał jak prawdziwy wódz, który ma zamiar poprowadzić swój lud do bitwy. Po chwili cała czwórka opuściła kuźnię i udała się w stronę jednej z plaż. Wokół plaży, zebrał się spory tłum mieszkańców wioski. Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę morza, jakby na coś czekali. Przy brzegu, stały zacumowane cztery okręty, ze spuszczonymi żaglami. Na ich pokładach, spoczywały ciała poległych w bitwie z Einarem, członków klanu. Czkawka, stanąwszy w pierwszym rzędzie i wziął do ręki łuk, podany mu przez Mieczyka. W tle, brzmiała modlitwa do Odyna, za dusze zmarłych, odmawiana przez Sączyślina. Chłopak miał czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy i często pociągał nosem, próbując powstrzymać się od ponownego płaczu. Ciała jego ojca, nie odnaleziono bowiem po bitwie i uznano go za zmarłego. Na każdym ze statków, spoczywało przynajmniej dziesięć ciał. Wśród nich, ciało Pyskacza. „''Może i nauczyłem cię wszystkiego, co wiesz, ale, synku, nie nauczyłem cię wszystkiego, co ja wiem!” ''Czkawka, nagle przypomniał sobie te słowa, nawet nie wiedząc czemu, ale mimo woli uśmiechnął się. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Astrid, klepiąc go w ramię i pokazując, że łodzie odbiły od brzegu. Po chwili zapalił grot strzały, w przygotowanym ognisku i wypuścił strzałę. W ślad za nim poszli pozostali. Bardzo szybko, wszystkie statki zajęły się ogniem. Czkawka odwrócił się więc do swojego klanu. - Utrata tylu wspaniałych ludzi zawsze boli – zaczął niepewnie. – Polegli wojownicy, mężowie, synowie i ojcowie. Bronili jednak tego, co było dla nich najważniejsze. Bronili swojego klanu, swojego domu i swoich rodzin. Jako wódz, mam zamiar kontynuować ich dzieło i tym razem, stanąć razem z wami do boju, przeciwko tym, którzy odebrali nam naszych bliskich. Wódz zawsze, broni swoich. Obronię was, tak jak to czynił mój ojciec, lub zginę próbując. Młody wiking popatrzył przez chwilę po twarzach zebranych, jakby się spodziewał, że ktoś zacznie go krytykować za tę przemowę. Wszyscy jednak milczeli, wielu wydawało się nawet pocieszonych jego słowami. Skinął sztywno głową i ruszył w stronę Astrid. - Piękna mowa – powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę. Oboje ruszyli powoli w stronę wioski. - To nie była zwykła mowa – odpowiedział powoli i spojrzał jej w oczy. – To była obietnica. Rozdział Dwunasty Czkawka stał razem z Valką i Astrid, przy stole, na którym leżała mapa wyspy, przybita do niego sztyletem. W pokoju, panował półmrok, rozświetlany tylko migotliwym blaskiem samotnej świecy. Cała trójka, była nisko pochylona nad mapą, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. - To bez sensu – powiedziała Astrid. – Jeżeli będziemy tu czekać na Wygnańca, zaskoczy nas i załatwi jednym, szybkim atakiem. - W tym rzecz, że jeżeli będziemy czekać na Berk, to nas nie zaskoczy – odpowiedział Czkawka, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na narzeczoną. – Jeżeli wypłyniemy im naprzeciw, możemy trafić na całą armię. Nie wiemy, czy Einar ma dziesięć statków z połową obsady, czy pięćdziesiąt i dwadzieścia tysięcy wojowników. Ustawimy wartownika w samotni Ghoti. Mieszka najwyżej, szybko dostrzeżemy zagrożenie. Astrid nie chciała dać za wygraną, ale w tym wypadku musiała przyznać rację synowi Stoicka. Nie znali liczebności armii przeciwnika, nie wiedzieli, jak duża część jego ludzi, będzie dosiadać smoków, ani w któro miejsce wyspy dokładnie uderzą. - Dobra – powiedziała powoli. – Czyli zostajemy na wyspie. I co dalej? - Plan bitwy, jest prosty – odezwała się Valka. - Będę koordynować działania na ziemi z grzbietu Chmuroskoka, a Mieczyk i Szpadka, będą przekazywać moje rozkazy, dowódcom grup piechoty. Czkawka i ty, będziecie trzymać jeźdźców wroga z dala od naszych. Pomogą wam Eret, Sączysmark i Śledzik. - Wątpię, by Einar zgromadził wiele smoków – powiedział Czkawka. – Myślę, że jeszcze mniej udało mu się wytresować na tyle, by pozwoliły się dosiąść. Nie możemy go jednak lekceważyć. Od tego zależy przyszłość wyspy. Wyciągnął spod pancerza zwinięty rulonik pergaminu. - To lista rzeczy, jakich potrzebujemy. Przekaż to mieszkańcom, niech każdy będzie gotowy do walki – rzekł wódz, podając swojej matce rulon, po czym cała trójka skierowała się do wyjścia. Następne kilka dni, minęło w spokoju, chociaż w powietrzu, czuć było napięcie. Teraz, każdy mężczyzna stale nosił przy sobie broń, na wypadek ataku, patrole powietrzne latały wokół wyspy, wypatrując nieznanych okrętów. Tymczasem Czkawka, siedział razem z Astrid w stajni, sprawdzając stan Wichury. Smoczyca nie miała już opatrunku na skrzydle, rana się zagoiła, więc mogła lada dzień wrócić do lotów, z czego bardzo cieszyła się Astrid. Po zbadaniu smoka, rozsiadła się wygodnie i oparła o Wichurę plecami, przytulając się jednocześnie do Czkawki, który notował coś zawzięcie w swoim szkicowniku. „Władca Smoków”, leżał na ziemi, w zasięgu dłoni wodza. - Co piszesz? – spytała Astrid, próbując odczytać pismo narzeczonego. - Nic takiego – odrzekł, nie odrywając oczu od kartki. – Coś, co dostaniesz, gdy całe przedstawienie się zacznie. Dziewczyna już chciała spytać co ma na myśli, ale w tej samej chwili rozległ się dźwięk rogu alarmowego. Czkawka zerwał się na równe nogi, złapał swój miecz i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Astrid, Szczerbatek i Wichura za nim. - Zaczęło się – powiedział Czkawka – Jakkolwiek by to się nie skończyło, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Po czym wcisnął jej w dłoń zapisaną przez siebie wcześniej kartkę, wskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka i wystrzelił w powietrze. W międzyczasie róg odezwał się jeszcze dwa razy. Bitwa się rozpoczęła. Einar Wygnaniec, wrócił na Berk. A z nim, jego armia. Rozdział trzynasty Oto i on! Rozdział Trzynasty. Przed nami już tylko epilog i kończymy Nowy Rozdział historii Berk. Dzięki wszystkim, którzy wytrzymali do końca tego opowiadania, jesteście super! Miłej lektury i do zobaczenia przy epilogu, a potem kto wie? Może przy innych opowiadaniach? Na Berk ponownie w przeciągu kilku dni zapanował chaos. Ludzie biegali po wiosce, kobiety krzyczały i kierowały się razem z dziećmi do Twierdzy, mężczyźni łapali za broń i ruszali w stronę doków, skąd zaczęli nadbiegać pierwsi przeciwnicy. Wszyscy napastnicy, mieli na sobie pełne, żelazne zbroje, pomalowane czarną farbą i byli uzbrojeni w miecze, topory i włócznie. Bitwa definitywnie się rozpoczęła. Rozlegały się pierwsze uderzenia stali o stal i bojowe okrzyki. Czkawka leciał na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, poszukując wzrokiem matki, lub kogoś ze smoczej akademii. Nikogo jednak nie widział. Nagle tuż obok niego, przeleciała ogniska kula. Zrobił zwrot i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Prosto na niego, leciały trzy Koszmary Ponocniki z jeźdźcami w czarnych zbrojach na grzbietach. - Dawaj Mordko! – krzyknął do Szczerbatka. – Pokażmy im, dlaczego powinni uciekać póki jeszcze mogą! Wzbił się niemal pionowo w górę, mając nadzieję, że przeciwnicy polecą za nim. Nie pomylił się. Skierował się więc na kamienną ścianę i zwolnił, tak by niemal dać się dogonić. Przeciwnicy unieśli broń, by go zaatakować, myśląc, że udało im się pokonać wodza Berk. Niestety dla nich, Szczerbatek tuż przed ścianą rozłożył swoje płytki grzbietowe i wykonał ostre nurkowanie. Ponocniki, z racji swoich rozmiarów, nie były w stanie powtórzyć manewru i zderzyły się z przeszkodą, zrzucając jeźdźców z grzbietów. Czkawka, uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc, jak jego przeciwnicy wpadają do wody. Po chwili zawrócił Szczerbatka i skierował się w stronę osady. Bitwa rozgorzała na dobre. Widział na ziemi rannych i zabitych, lecz nie miał czasu przyglądać się, czy byli to przyjaciele, czy wrogowie. Leciał w oszałamiającym tempie, co jakiś czas unikając wrogich strzał. Nagle, zobaczył przed sobą jednego z Wandali, leżącego u stóp wikinga w czarnej zbroi, który przygotowywał się, by dobić przeciwnika. Bez zastanowienia, pognał Szczerbatka w tamto miejsce, a sekundę później, wróg został złapany przez smoka i uniesiony w powietrze. - Miłego lotu życzę – powiedział do niego Czkawka, gdy Szczerbatek upuścił go do wody. Chwilę później, obok wodza, pojawiła się Valka i Astrid. Obydwie na swoich smokach. - Póki co, trzymamy wyspę – powiedziała matka Czkawki. – Ale do zachodniej plaży przybiły kolejne okręty. - Astrid, weź Sączysmarka i kilku ludzi, zabezpieczcie tą plażę i spalcie okręty – rzekł wódz bez zastanowienia. – Mamo, ty, załatwisz z Mieczykiem i Szpadką te w dokach. Śledzik i Eret, mają bronić naszych przed jeźdźcami wroga. Jazda! Cała trójka poleciała w różnych kierunkach, by wykonać powierzone im zadania. Czkawka wykonał jeszcze kilka rundek wokół wyspy, cały czas broniąc mieszkańców, przed atakami wroga, często, ratując ich w idealnym momencie. Spóźnił się tylko raz, jednak na szczęście, Ghoti zdążyła, wysyłając swoje Straszliwce, które rojem zaatakowały kilku wikingów Einara. Tymczasem Astrid i Sączysmark, dotarli na zachodnią plażę, dokładnie w momencie, gdy żołnierze Wygnańca wyskakiwali z okrętów. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że była to mała grupa, mająca za zadanie zaatakować Berk od tyłu. Sączysmark stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył, że do boju, prowadzi ich… - Tata? – spytał patrząc na twarz swojego ojca, który ponaglał swoich ludzi. Astrid pociągnęła go za ramię. - Rusz się, musimy ich powstrzymać, inaczej przegramy całą walkę i Berk będzie stracone. Oboje weszli na polanę w towarzystwie klanu Wandali. Sączyślin natychmiast zebrał wikingów Einara w szyku bojowym, lecz chwilę przed wydaniem rozkazu do ataku, zobaczył swojego syna. - Sączysmark – powiedział. – Co tu robisz? Czyżby wódz znowu wysługiwał się naszym rodem? - Ty żyjesz? – spytał jego syn, kompletnie ogłupiały. – Przecież zginąłeś broniąc doków przed Wygnańcem! Sączyślin roześmiał się. Był to jednak śmiech zimny, pozbawiony humoru. - Ach, więc to ci powiedzieli? – spytał. – Jakież to wygodne. Ja po prostu przejrzałem na oczy synu. Nasz ród, od kilku pokoleń, żył w cieniu przywódców klanu, tak samo jak i ty, żyjesz teraz w cieniu Czkawki. Einar Zdobywca, obiecał mi uczynić się swoją prawą ręką, jeżeli pomogę mu zdobyć Berk! A ty, możesz się teraz do mnie przyłączyć. Razem zgnieciemy Wandali i będziemy rządzić! Sączysmark popatrzył na ojca, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu. Odwrócił się do Astrid i powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach obrońców wyspy. Po chwili, zrobił kilka powolnych kroków w stronę ojca. Stojąc mniej więcej w połowie drogi, zatrzymał się i opuścił głowę. - Mój ojciec – powiedział, wysuwając powoli miecz z pochwy. – Nie żyje. Zginął broniąc wyspy i swojego klanu przed Einarem Wygnańcem. Ty nie jesteś moim ojcem. Jesteś wrogiem Berk. A ja będę bronił wyspy przed wrogami. Sekundę później, ruszył wprost na swojego ojca z uniesionym mieczem. Pozostali obrońcy poszli w jego ślady. Bitwa o zachodnią plażę, rozpoczęła się. W tym samym czasie, w dokach, Valka prowadziła grupę obrońców, mającą za zadanie spalić wrogie okręty i uniemożliwić im ucieczkę, oraz zablokować dzięki temu port. Napotkali tylko niewielki opór, co było zastanawiające. Mimo to przebijali się ku statkom Einara, by wkrótce je podpalić. Gdy Valka i garstka pozostałych przy życiu Wandali, chciała wrócić do wioski, by dalej walczyć, zagrodził jej drogę Wandersmok z Einarem na grzbiecie. Wygnaniec zsiadł powoli ze swojego smoka i utkwił wzrok z matce wodza. - Idźcie – powiedziała do Wandali, przyjmując pozycję do ataku. – To moja walka. Einar, pozwolił przejść ludziom Valki, zostając z nią sam na sam. Po chwili rzucił się do ataku. Nastąpiła szybka wymiana ciosów, w czasie której, Valka została zepchnięta do defensywy. Cofała się coraz bardziej, by w końcu zdecydować się na desperacki atak. Rzuciła się do przodu, omijając laską wyciągnięty miecz Wygnańca i uderzając go nią w twarz. Wiking zachwiał się, lecz po chwili wyprostował, ścierając krew z wargi. To go najwyraźniej rozwścieczyło, bo ruszył do walki ze zdwojoną siłą. Valka nie miała szans na zwycięstwo. Czkawka, walczył właśnie, ramię w ramię z Eretem i Śledzikiem, przeciwko czterem jeźdźcom Einara. Ich smoki mijały się w powietrzu, gdy unikali ognistych kul, wystrzelanych przez Zębiroga i trzy Śmiertniki. Wioska pod nimi płonęła, a ludzie wciąż walczyli. - Czkawka, patrz! – krzyknął Śledzik, wskazując na coś palcem. Gdy wódz spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zobaczył Valkę, broniącą się zaciekle przed atakami Einara. Natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę. Nie zważając na zagrożenie, pędził z maksymalną prędkością w stronę ziemi. Wylądował w momencie, gdy silny atak Wygnańca, przełamał laskę jego matki na pół, a sama kobieta, została przez Einara podniesiona za szyję. - A teraz zdychaj… - powiedział brat Stoicka i odrzucił Valkę w bok. Ta, upadła na ziemię, przetoczyła się po niej kilka razy i znieruchomiała, leżąc twarzą do ziemi. - Nie! – krzyknął Czkawka, zeskakując z grzbietu Szczerbatka. Smok natychmiast ruszył w stronę Valki, chcąc jej pomóc, jednak drogę zagrodził mu Wandersmok Einara. - Oto i stary wódz – powiedział Wygnaniec, odwracając się do swojego bratanka. – Stoi przed nowym, jakby myślał, że ma jakieś szanse! - Ludzie z Berk nie pójdą za tobą – powiedział Czkawka wyciągając „Władcę smoków” z pochwy. – Zabiłeś zbyt wielu z nich. - Czyżby? Zabiję więcej, aż zaczną się bać i nie będą mieli wyjścia – odrzekł spokojnie Einar. – A teraz, gdy przyszedł czas na nowego wodza, przyszedł też czas na nową alfę. Gdy tylko skończył mówić, Wandersmok, rzucił się na Szczerbatka i rozgorzała walka, pomiędzy smokami. Czkawka tymczasem, odpiął od zaczepu Piekło i wysunął ostrze. Stał tak przez chwilę, z lekko opuszczoną głową i dwoma mieczami w dłoniach, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoim przeciwniku. Za jego plecami płoną jeden z domów, roztaczając pomarańczową łunę wokół siebie. - Zakończmy to – powiedział. Chwilę później, ruszył do ataku. Einar był na to przygotowany i bez problemu odbił pierwsze cięcie i sam zaatakował, jednak Czkawka uchylił się przed ciosem, próbując jednocześnie pchnąć Wygnańca w pierś Piekłem. To również spełzło na niczym, ponieważ jego stryj, odepchnął go wolną ręką, wykonując jednocześnie cięcie na plecy chłopaka. Ten ratując się przed niechybną śmiercią, uwolnił gas Zębiroga Zamkogłowego i podpalił go, przez co obydwu odrzuciło od siebie na sporą odległość. To jednak nie oznaczało końca pojedynku. Szczerbatek, walczył tymczasem zaciekle, z Wandersmokiem. Oba smoki, co chwila przetaczały się przez siebie, kłapały zębami i próbowały strzelać w siebie ognistymi kulami. Nocna Furia, rzuciła się w pewnym momencie na przeciwnika i z całym impetem skoku, uderzyła łapą w głowę Wandersmoka. Ten, zaskrzeczał przeraźliwie i rzucił się do ucieczki. - To koniec Einar – powiedział Czkawka wstając i odrzucając zniszczone w wybuchu gazu Piekło. – Nie masz już smoka. - To dopiero początek – odrzekł Einar również podnosząc się z ziemi. Obaj natarli na siebie ponownie, lecz tym razem to syn Stoicka, wiedział co robić. Pochylił się, zadając jednocześnie szybkie cięcie na kolano przeciwnika i przemykając pod jego wyciągniętym mieczem. Gdy Einar wrzasnął z bólu, Czkawka ponownie zaatakował, tym razem celując w ramię wroga. Wygnaniec wypuścił z dłoni broń i upadł na kolana. Wódz, podszedł do niego powoli. - Mógłbym znowu dać ci łódź i kazać odpłynąć – rzekł. Stryj patrzył na niego bez cienia lęku. – Ale nie mam zamiaru popełnić błędu ojca. Uniósł miecz. Jego ostrze, było wycelowane w twarz Wygnańca Einar wciąż patrzył na niego z szyderczym uśmiechem. - To za Pyskacza – powiedział Czkawka. „Władca Smoków”, opadł ze świstem w dół. Kilka chwil później, stało się jasne, że bez swojego przywódcy, napastnicy są bezradni. Poddawali się jeden po drugim, więc kilkanaście minut później było już po bitwie. Okazało się, że Valce nic się nie stało. Zaczęła więc szybko organizować Wandali w jednym miejscu. Większość mieszkańców, zebrała się w Wielkim Holu, by pomóc rannym w czasie bitwy. Gdy Czkawka chodził pomiędzy długimi stołami, dostrzegł siedzącego pod jedną ze ścian Sączysmarka. Chłopak trzymał się za ramię, które mocno krwawiło. Podbiegł do niego i dostrzegł leżącą obok niego Astrid. Miała zamknięte oczy, a na jej blond włosach i czole widać było ślady krwi. Wódz upadł na kolana przy swojej narzeczonej i przyłożył ucho do jej piersi. Sączysmark pokręcił głową i otarł łzę z policzka wolną ręką. - Czkawka… ja… - zaczął. - Jak to się stało? – spytał syn Stoicka. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, to wszystko musiało być tylko koszmarnym snem, z którego zaraz się obudzi. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby ona nie żyła! Była na to zbyt silna, o wiele silniejsza od niego. Dlaczego on tyle razy oparł się śmierci, wyszedł cało z tylu potyczek, a ona nie dała rady? - Okrążyli nas – powiedział Sączysmark. – Tam był mój ojciec. To on zdradził Berk. Walczyliśmy z nim. I wtedy przyleciał ten wielki Szeptozgon i rozwalił górę. Astrid oberwała kamieniem, wiec ją tu przyniosłem. Czkawka położył głowę na piersi dziewczyny, ściskając ją jednocześnie za rękę. To było nierealne. I wtedy ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Jedno oko miała otwarte i uśmiechała się lekko. - Skąd te miny? – spytała cicho. – Umarł ktoś, czy jak? Wódz przytulił swoją narzeczoną i obiecał sobie, że już nigdy jej nie puści. Bitwa była wygrana. Einar nie żył. Teraz, wszystko będzie już dobrze… Epilog Po pierwsze, witam po bardzo długiej przerwie. Miałem wiele na głowie i nie było czasu na pisanie czegokolwiek. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze to przeczyta, ale tych, którzy jakimś cudem tu trafią, chciałbym serdecznie przeprosić za tak długą nieobecność i brak jakichkolwiek wpisów. Bez dalszych wstępów, zapraszam na Epilog: Czkawka, patrzył przez okno na zachodzące słońce. Całą noc nie zmrużył oka, myśląc o, nadchodzącym za kilka godzin wydarzeniu. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak się martwi, strach nie był dla niego uczuciem obcym, ale ten był inny. Sprawiał, że Czkawka, miał ochotę wskoczyć na Szczerbatka i odlecieć bogowie wiedzą dokąd. „Walczyłem z gigantycznymi smokami, broniłem wyspy przed inwazją i to kilka razy, a boję się zwykłego ślubu”, pomyślał wódz, patrząc na przygotowany mu przez Valkę odświętny strój. Dziś miał bowiem nadejść ten wyjątkowy dzień, gdy wódz miał poślubić, oczywiście na oczach całej wioski, swoją ukochaną, Astrid. Czkawka zastanawiał się, czy ona również czuła się tak niepewnie, mając wkrótce powiedzieć „tak”. Podejrzewał jednak, że nie, w końcu Astrid była typem kobiety, która sprawiała wrażenie silniejszej i odważniejszej od każdego faceta. W pewnym momencie, z zamyślania wyrwał wodza Szczerbatek, szturchając go nosem w dłoń. - Co jest Mordko? – Spytał Czkawka, patrząc na smoka. – Też wolałbyś znowu walczyć z Drago, albo Einarem, czy to tylko ja? W odpowiedzi, Szczerbatek szturchnął wodza głową w bok, jakby chciał powiedzieć, żeby się nie wygłupiał. - Dobrze, już dobrze, zrozumiałem – powiedział powoli Czkawka, odwracając się od okna. – Chyba pora, żeby moja matka zaczęła znowu męczyć mnie ślubnymi obyczajami. Na te słowa smok zareagował cichym pomrukiem i pobiegł w stronę schodów. Czkawka powoli ruszył za nim. Tymczasem Astrid, siedziała na łóżku, głaszcząc Wichurę po głowie. Zastanawiała się, jak wiele zmieni w jej życiu dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie jako żony, albo matki, tym bardziej jako żony wodza. Serce jednak nie wybiera, kochała Czkawkę i chciała za niego wyjść. Na stoliku obok łóżka, leżała kartka, którą dostała od narzeczonego, przed bitwą z Einarem. Astrid spojrzała na nią przelotnie: "Astrid Jeżeli coś nie wyjdzie, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Zaopiekuj się wyspą i Szczerbatkiem. Jeśli zginę, chcę, byś to ty została wodzem Berk. Niech ten list będzie dowodem dla pozostałych. Na zawsze twój. Czkawka" W tym momencie Wichura podniosła głowę i spojrzała na drzwi. Sekundę później, rozległo się ciche pukanie i drzwi się otworzyły. Do pokoju weszła Szpadka w towarzystwie Ghoti i kilku kobiet z wioski. - Już czas – powiedziała z uśmiechem Szpadka. – Mój brat i pozostali właśnie wywlekają z domu Czkawkę. Zakładaj suknię, to twój wielki dzień. Astrid westchnęła i wstała z łóżka. Nie było już odwrotu. Słońce zachodziło nad Berk, topiąc wyspę w pomarańczowym blasku. Ślady walki z ludźmi Einara, były już niemal niewidoczne, choć od bitwy minęło zaledwie dwa miesiące. Czkawka stał u stóp schodów do Wielkiej Hali, na których szczycie miała odbyć się ceremonia. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale z pomocą Szczerbatka, ruszył niepewnie w górę. Astrid już na niego czekała w towarzystwie Ghoti. Członkowie klanu tłoczyli się wzdłuż schodów i patrzyli na niego gdy przechodził. Wejście na szczyt schodów, zajęło wodzowi o wiele więcej czasu niż zwykle, a same stopnie, zdawały się nie mieć końca. W końcu zdyszany chłopak, stanął przed szamanką i swoją przyszłą żoną. Uśmiechnął się blado i złapał Astrid za rękę. Wtedy, stojąca na uboczu Valka, odezwała się do zgromadzonych wokół wikingów; - Witajcie! – rzekła. – Zebraliśmy się tu, w obecności bogów i ludzi, by dwoje młodych ludzi, mogło, dać wyraz swojej miłości i w imię bogini Freji wstąpić w związek małżeński. Nasz wódz i najlepsza wojowniczka na wyspie, biorą ślub! Tłum zareagował oklaskami i wiwatami, jednak po chwili umilkł, gdy szamanka, wzięła Czkawkę i Astrid za dłonie. Wskazała laską najpierw na chłopaka, potem na dziewczynę a Valka powiedziała; - Jeżeli jest tu ktoś, kto uważa, że tych dwoje nie powinno się pobrać, niech da znać teraz, lub zamilknie, aż do samego Ragnaroku. Nikt się nie odezwał, chociaż Sączysmark, wyglądał, jakby chciał podnieść rękę, najwyraźniej wciąż myśląc, że ma szanse u Astrid. Mieczyk i Szpadka, zareagowali jednak bardzo szybko i uderzyli go z obydwu stron łokciami w boki. Chłopak upadł na kolana i zrezygnował. Valka uśmiechnęła się i ciągnęła dalej: - Czy ty, Czkawko, bierzesz sobie za żonę Astrid i ślubujesz ją kochać, póki Odyn, nie wezwie cię do swego Stołu Królów? Czkawka poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Spojrzał w piękne oczy Astrid i z trudem wymamrotał: - T-tak. - A czy ty, Astrid, bierzesz sobie Czkawkę za męża i obiecujesz go wspierać w rządzeniu wioską i kochać, po kres swych dni? - Tak. – Odrzekła natychmiast Astrid. Ghoti skinęła głową i podała młodej parze złote pierścienie, które założyli sobie na palce, a Valka skwitowała całość; - Na mocy władzy, nadanej mi przez Freję, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! Oby wasze wspólne życie upłynęło w szczęściu i miłości – po czym dodała ciszej. – Jestem z was dumna moje dzieci… - Dziękuję… mamo – powiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem. Po ceremonii przyszedł czas na gratulacje, a wesele, miało się odbyć, gsy pierwsze gwiazdy zamigoczą na niebie. Czkawka, korzystając z chwili czasu chwycił Astrid za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć przez tłum wikingów. Po chwili oboje siedzieli na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, lecąc w stronę zachodzącego słońca. - Czkawka, odbiło ci? – spytała. – Będą nas szukać, w końcu to nasz ślub! - Pamiętasz jak to wszystko się zaczęło? – odpowiedział pytaniem wódz, jakby nie słuchał swojej żony. – Zabrałem cię wtedy na lot wokół wyspy. - Taak, ale najpierw, Szczerbatek chciał mnie zabić – odrzekła. – Od kiedy taki z ciebie romantyk? - Nie narzekaj, tylko ciesz się chwilą. Przed nami długa i męcząca noc… - Masz rację. – Powiedziała Astrid wtulając się w plecy swojego męża. Teraz wszystko miało się ułożyć. Wesele trwało do białego rana, stoły uginały się pod ciężarem potraw, wikingowie tańczyli i śpiewali, a o północy, smoki, pod wodzą Szczerbatka, wykonały dla wszystkich pokaz sztucznych ogni. Kilka miesięcy potem, po wiosce rozeszła się wieść, że wódz spodziewa się dziecka, ale to już zupełnie inna historia… No i jest! Z prawie rocznym opóźnieniem, ale pojawił się Epilog. Jeżeli ktoś to przeczyta, chciałbym gorąco podziękować wszystkim, którzy komenowali i zachęcali mnie do pisania! Jesteście super! Teraz wróciłem i jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał, może nawet spotkamy się, przy Kolejnym rozdziale, Historii Berk! Trzymajcie się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania